the bet
by thatssupersketch
Summary: leia loses a bet to han.


"Suck it up, princess, you lost."

Leia huffed, refusing to meet Han's eye. She just knew what he would be thinking, which was something she just wasn't quite ready to acknowledge as reality yet. It's not like the guy didn't hold enough over her head, he had to bet this. And she had to agree. She blames her pride for making her, and he's thanking his lucky stars, she'll bet.

"Han," she warns, knowing her friend's tendencies.

He laughs, low, sultry, and closer to her ear than she remembers. When she looks up, her face almost hits his chin.

"Hey," she complains, unhappy with the turn of events. Not with his proximity, but the upper hand he holds in the situation.

"Leia," he says slowly, tilting her chin up so she will finally meet his eyes.

"What?"

He laughs, startling her out of the fantasy that may have begun to play in her head. "What?" she repeats indignantly.

"You're blushing," he almost coos. That is, if Han Solo would coo. (He would not, he would argue adamantly.)

"So?" Leia quips, doing her best to appear normal and not bothered at all that one of her best friends and the hottest guy in her school is hitting on her again and why is she even trying to stop him—

"Just admit it," Han smirks. "You like me a little."

She shakes her head quickly, stepping back from his almost embrace.

"C'mon, Organa. We both know you do." He embellishes the statement with a wave of his hand. "Everyone knows. If you just admit it-"

"Just admit what?" Leia retorts in as cool a tone as she could muster. "That I like you?"

Han's grin lazily stretches across his face. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Leia backs up even further, a victorious smile growing on her face. "I never said I liked you. But apparently, you like me or you wouldn't be bothering me so much about it."

His grin transforms into a scowl, but she knows it isn't one without a little grudging admiration. Leia takes a few more steps backwards smiling at him before turning on her heel and making her way toward her next class. Oh, how the tables have turned. "See you later, Solo."

"In your dreams, princess."

"You know, Leia, we never did settle the terms of our bet." Han picks at his food, removing all traces of anything even resembling a vegetable. He stops suddenly to lean forward on his left hand, a trace of a grin on his lips. "Unless you forgot."

Leia sighed. "I didn't forget…I was hoping you had."

"Ah, not likely," Han wagged his finger at her. "I may forget some things, but I always remember the important ones."

She snorts, which is probably unladylike, but it's Han, and he's being a total idiot. "Oh, like the time you forgot Luke's birthday?"

He scratches the back of his head and looked askance. "Well, I-"

"Which is coincidentally also my birthday?" she laughed, no longer upset about the situation. IF anything, him forgetting had given her a gift that could be used many times in the future (And definitely would be) –leverage. "Do tell me more, Han, about how you remember the important things."

"Leia," he says exasperatedly, "stop making fun of me."

"You're just too easy," she responds with a wry grin.

Han adopts his famous persona at that moment, the one Leia and Luke had dubbed "Captain Solo" many years ago. Han would transform himself from a teenage rebel with an authority problem to someone with an air of authority that could possibly be considered a scoundrel in a matter of two seconds. The twins used to laugh at him, but over the years, Leia had grown fond of it, as "Captain Solo" was considerably more charming than Han could be (but only slightly).

"Easy?" he drawls, swirling around his Coke with his straw. "Princess—"

She laughs and cuts him off, much to his chagrin. "Han, really? Come on, you were actually trying to get me to do something, and now you're trying to distract me with "Captain Solo?""

Han smiles sheepishly. "Did it work?"

"Nah."

"Didn't think so."

Leia laughs again. "Here, let's settle this before Luke gets done with practice. He's supposed to meet us here in a couple of minutes."

Han lays his hands on the table, looking all business. She wants to laugh, but she knows even less will get done if she builds up his ego any more than it already is. "Okay, here's the thing-"

"Hmm," Leia hums.

He stops, finger pointing accusingly at her. "What was that?"

"I was listening?" she asks.

"That sounded like a noncommittal hum!"

"Han…" she laughs. "Just keep going."

Han glares at her for a moment more before continuing. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…" he shushes her before she can even make a biting comment. "You lost a bet. One that we have not yet agreed upon terms."

"What do you want to do about it?"

"You know very well what I want to do about it! I won the bet fair and square, so I get to pick the terms." Han states proudly.

"And?" Leia prompts.

"I know what I want."

Leia knows this could be a dangerous game. The most dangerous she had ever played, actually. She'd been in enough fights before and situations that drew out her fear, but never so much so as this particular moment. She knows asking him will only bait him, but she can't help but admit to herself she has always been destructively curious. "Which is…"

He shakes his head and smiles. "You have never made anything easy for me, princess, so now isn't the time to return the favor." Han sits up straight in the booth. "I'll tell you when the time comes."

Before Leia can even come close to retort to Han's secretive teasing, Luke is there.

"Hey guys!" he says cheerily, and slides in the booth next to Leia. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing important," Han says with a wink.

Leia leans over to Luke, deciding payback was necessary. "Sometimes, I can't tell if he's hitting on you or me."

Luke shrugs, unaffected by Han's glares. "It's the Skywalker genes."

"You're telling me."


End file.
